


The Knight and His Scavenger

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Dark Poe Dameron, Eventual Romance, Evil Snoke, First Order Poe Dameron, Force Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jedi Ben Solo, Knight of Ren Poe Dameron, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Scavenger Ben Solo, Seduction to the Dark Side, more of an anti-villain really, too weird to be a role reversal in the traditional sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In another universe, Poe Dameron became a Knight of Ren and Ben a scavenger. When their paths cross, it may yet affect the fate of the galaxy.A Knight of Ren Poe/scavenger Ben story.





	1. Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for her support on this idea!

When Ben woke, he was in some sort of dark room, shackled to a rack, staring over at Taral Ren. He spoke. “Where’s Jess?”

”She’s alive and intact,” Taral said. “I gave my men orders not to hurt her. Or you. Contrary to the stories, I’m not a sadist.” A beat. “You still want to kill me.”

”That happens when you’re attacked.” Ben glared at him. “Why should I trust you? I can’t even see your face.”

Slowly, Taral Ren removed his mask, and Ben couldn’t help but be surprised. He didn’t know what he expected — maybe someone like Vader of old, horribly scarred, or maybe something like one of the legends that others had told of Taral the Black Knight, that he was missing an eye, that he had durasteel plates in his skin. But instead, there was a man underneath, a man that was actually quite young-looking, with curly black hair and brown eyes. Ben surmised that he was probably in his late twenties, not that much older than him. 

His skin was golden, almost like the Jakku sun, and smooth, and his nose was long, but unlike Ben’s own large nose, it fit, actually. Everything about him was elegant, beautiful. If Ben had met him on Jakku, he mused, he would have found him quite beautiful. 

“You expected a monster?” Taral said casually, and even his voice was softer and more musical than Ben would have expected under the helmet. 

“I don’t know what I expected,” Ben said.

Taral walked towards him. “So the droid...”

”She’s an R3 unit — ’’

”I know enough about the internal parts of droids,” Taral said. "Believe me, I’ve had experience. It’s not just about the map to Skywalker, though there is that. What about you, Ben?”

Ben’s blood froze. “How do you know my name?”

”Well,” Taral said, “The Supreme Leader told me. He’s been very interested in you, Ben. A little too interested, actually.”

Ben felt like he’d been kicked in the gut. He knew that the First Order was after Jess Pava’s droid, but him too?

Taral continued. “Normally I’d carry out the Supreme Leader’s orders, but lately, he’s become very...tiresome. It’s difficult to put up with him when he’s blustering about hope needing to be snuffed out. I can only conclude he’s lost his mind.”

Ben furrowed his brow. Was he really hearing this? 

“Why don’t you just leave?” he said. 

“I doubt the Resistance is particularly welcoming to people like me.” Taral paused, then, “Ben...if you join me, we could bring down Snoke. Together.”

”I can’t betray my friends.”

”They’re not good people. They’re terrorists. Not to mention they would care as little for you as your junkboss did. Ben...you seem like a sensitive sort. Do you think the Resistance is going to care for that? They’re savages.”

”And the First Order’s any better?”

Taral paused. “Think about it, Ben.”

He left, and Ben’s mind was already swimming. In a way, Taral was right. His mother had abandoned him on Jakku and hadn’t come back for him. She wouldn’t possibly care about him now. 

But was the First Order any better? 

Ben didn’t know. All he knew was that he had to get out of there. 


	2. Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taral makes a critical decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sorry this chapter’s so short.

It was reporting in to Snoke that Taral managed to successfully hide his deep-seated loathing for the Supreme Leader. He couldn’t  help but picture himself on the throne — not like Hux inevitably would, but in the way that was out of necessity. There were worse people in the First Order than Taral Ren, and if he had to be a sentient barrier to these people, so be it, really. 

“I grow weary of this,” Snoke said. “If you won’t do the job, Hux will.”

Taral’s blood ran cold, and it was like every inch of his loathing towards this false Leader leaked out. “You are a monster.”

”Now you object? Interesting. I always knew you were too soft for your own good, but perhaps a lesson is in order, apprentice?”

Before Taral could react, Snoke had sent a bolt of Force Lightning at him. He got to his feet, smarting, seething. 

“Do the job,” Snoke said. “Unless you want Hux to do it.”

Taral didn’t. Instead, he went to Ben’s cell that night and unlocked his cuffs. 

“Go,” he said. “Quickly.”

Ben took off, and Taral watched as he went down the hallways. He could only hope, in the end, that his betrayal of Snoke was not for nothing. 


End file.
